A Crazy Day in Yugi's Life
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: CONTAINS SLASH BRIEF NUDITY. A few weeks have passed since the pharaoh left for the afterlife and Yugi is about to graduate high school. What kind of crazy things will he experience in one very weird day of his life? This story is meant to be a joke. If you want to see my finer work (which is much darker and more mature), check out my story "No Matter What." PLEASE REVIEW.


A New Life

"I'll go first. I play Baby Dragon in attack mode. Then I'll set two face down cards. Your turn..."

"Okay, I play Gamma, The Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Gamma, destroy Baby Dragon," said Yugi.

"I activate my trap Kunai With Chain. I switch your gamma in to defense mode and my baby dragon gains 500 points."

"I set 2 card face down and end my turn,' said Yugi.

"Okay, not too shabby a draw. I then set this monster face down and switch Baby Dragon to defense mode. I end."

"I offer Gamma, The Magnet Warrior and from my hand, Beta and Alpha, The Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion, The Magna Warrior."

"Ew, cut me some slack, Yug. That things got 3800 attack points. It's only the second turn and you already brought out one of your best cards."

"I know, he's one my strongest monsters. He's the fusion of my three magnet warriors. Although not too powerful alone, when the three of them combine, they are almost unstoppable. Anyway, I'll attack your Baby Dragon with Valkyrion."

"Yug, ugh. Fine. My move. Ugh, I can't do anything. I pass."

"I play Silent Swordsman in attack mode. Remember, he grows 500 points with each turn. I attack your set card with Valkyrion and then attack your life points directly with Silent Swordsman.

"I'm down to 3000 points. You done yet?"

"Not quite, I set this face down and end my turn.

"Okay, I play Dark Hole! Haha, say goodbye to your monsters, Yug," laughed Joey as he noticed the annoyed perception on Yugi's face. "I play Alligator Sword and attack your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Joey. I discard Kuriboh from my hand and take no damage."

"You suck. I end my turn."

"Alright, I set this monster and end my turn.

"I bet Yug wants me to attack his set card," thought joey. "Well, I play Swordsman of Landstar and play one card face down. I end."

"I reveal my face down monster, Gazelle. I sacrifice him to play Curse of Dragon. I attack Swordsman of Landstar."

"I activate Mirror Force. Bye Bye Dragon."

"I activate Trap Jammer. My attack proceeds."

"Whatever. You done yet, spiky head?"

"Yeah, I end."

"Alright, I play Card Destruction. Time to draw a new hand."

I play Gierfried, The Iron Knight and then I play graceful Dice. Let's roll the dice. Okay, I get to increase his attack by 500 points. See ya, Curse of Dragon. You take 300 points. I end."

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I attack your face down card with Gierfried, The Iron Knight!" said Joey.

"Alright," said Yugi as he flipped the set monster card. "You've just attacked Marshmallon. He can't be destroyed while in defense mode and you lose a thousand life points."

"Ugh! That little desert topping kicked my butt!" bursted Joey. Alright, I set this card face down and end my turn."

"My move. I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then I play the magic card Ancient Rules, which allows me to automatically summon one normal monster from my hand. I choose Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull, destroy lose 200 life points, Joey. Now, Celtic Guardian attack his life points directly."

"I'm down to not even 2000 life points, already. This next move better make up for it. Alright, I just drew this card! Haha, Yug! I activate scape goat so you can't attack my life points directly! I end my turn."

"Really Joey, how about this? I sacrifice Marshmallon and Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician," said Yugi as he stared at the trepidated expression on his best friend's face. "I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Attack. Since Dark Magician is on the field, I can destroy all of your trap and magic cards. Goodbye, Scapegoat. I attack your life points directly with Dark Magician and end the duel," said Yugi.

"Agh man, are you serious? That magician always bails you out," said Joey. "I've been working on that strategy all week. How'd you beat me so fast?"

"Well, he is the king of games," interrupted Tea, whom was observing the duel.

"yeah, yeah, I know. King 'a Games, King 'a Shames," hissed Joey. Tea smirked at Joey. She and he both knew that over the past few weeks, Yugi had been struggling with depression. Atem had left for the afterlife and it was no secret that it took its toll on Yugi. Yugi became more and more distant from his friends over the past few weeks. Highschool graduation was rapidly approaching and Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were prepared to move in to the next phase of their lives. Yugi had no need to go to college for he made enough money from his title of King of Games. As many tournaments as he had won, he had enough money to last a lifetime. Joey couldn't really afford College and wasn't going anyway. He wanted to stay in town with Yugi and duel alongside him. Tea was enrolling in Domino University which was right on the outskirts of town. Tristan showed no desire to go to college and was way too busy hanging out at the Dungeon Dice Shop with Duke Devlin. Sometimes, Yugi and the others wondered about those two. After their duel, Yugi and Joey went to Burger World. Tea tagged along.

"Yeah, I'll have a big ass bean burrito! No, wait, make it 3 big ass bean burritoes and hold the sour cream. Ugh... A big tray 'a nachos with cheese and beef or that fake stuff ya fast food people call beef and an extra large mountain dew. Yeah, I want some 'a that. Let's get an appetizer too. How 'bout some 'a that french fries stuff you guys got?"

"For you, tootz," said the waiter as he stared at Tea's breasts.

"Um, I'll have a bean and rice salad with a medium iced tea," said Tea awkwardly. The server stared at Yugi.

"And for you, kiddo? The kid's menu's right there. You're pretty short. Ya need a booster seat or somethin' like that?"

"Ugh…"said Yugi in a very embarrassed fashion. Tea interjected.

"Hey, do you know who you're talking to? That's Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Do you even know who that is?"

"Nope," said the server as he scratched his right butt cheek.

"Have you ever even heard of duel monsters?" asked Tea.

"That's that card game with da big monsters 'n stuff, right? That Pony guy made it, right?"

"Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

"Oh my goodness…." said Tea. The server inhaled deeply through his nose as if he was trying to push back snot.

"Ever been to Canada?" asked the server.

"No," said Tea, Yugi, and Joey at once.

"Me neither," said the server.

"Um, I'll have a burger," said Yugi.

"Got it. Be right back, people," said the server. The three friends chatted about life and graduation for the next five minutes or so until Yugi's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"YUGI! It's me, Rebecca, Rebecca Hawkins! Guess what, I'm transferring schools and I'll be attending college at Domino University this fall. Isn't that where Tea's going? Maybe she and I could room together. Anyways, how are things with you?"

"Oh, I'm alright, Rebecca. I've been really sad though. Ever since Atem left, I just haven't been myself."

"Awe, well you got lots of great friends like me and Joey and Tea to keep you company! Don't be sad, Yugi. I promise, things will get better," said Rebecca. She actually sounded more sweet than obnoxious for once.

"Oh, thanks, Rebecca. You can come visit me anytime you want,"

"I know! You're the best, Yugi. Well, I got class so I'll see ya soon!"

"See ya."

"Yug, what's she want?" asked Joey.

"She's transferring to Domino U in the fall."

"Oh boy," said Tea.

"Man, our grub should be here by now. Yo bus boy, is our food ready yet?" yelled Joey.

"Um, we kinda burned your food. Do you want a refund?" said the nerdy waiter.

"You what! I want my burritos! You hear me, bus boy? I want 'em!"

"Joey, calm down. Um, we'll take a refund, thanks," said Tea.

"Ugh, Brooklyn rage, Brooklyn rage, Brooklyn rage…" said Joey to himself.

"Oh no, don't start," said Tea.

"Let's get outta here," said Yugi.

The friends left Burger World. They began walking through the streets of Domino City. Along the way, they ran in to Mokuba, whom was on his way to the doctor's office to get treated for head lice. He said that Seto Kaiba refused to go anywhere near him until he was cured. Not long after, they ran in to Mai Valentine. She just got done with shopping and was free for the evening.

"Mai, do you want to walk with us?" asked Yugi.

"Eh, why not? I've got the evening to myself. Where are you all headed?"

"We're going to my house, but we're gonna stop at Duke's to see how he's been," said Yugi.

"Sounds good to me. Let's hit the road," said Mai.

They walked to Duke's game shop. They opened the door, but the lobby was empty.

"Duke? Are you here?" asked Tea.

"Yo, dice dude! Where are ya?" asked Joey. There was no sound. The friends walked behind the counter to see if Duke was there. They walked up the stairs to Duke's personal residence and noticed that the door was cracked open. Strange noises could be heard from beyond the door.

"Proceed with caution," said Mai. "Those noises sound a bit vulgar." They opened the door…

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Mai's jaws dropped at the sight of a nude Duke and a nude Tristan. Duke and Tristan were choking on each other's kisses. The passion was blatantly ardent.

"Ugh…" said Mai. An abrupt silence swept the room as Duke and Tristan stopped what they were doing and stared at the others. They immediately rushed to put on their clothes.

"Sorry if we interrupted something," said Mai.

"Oh you didn't. We're fine," insisted Tristan.

"We were just… getting to know each other," said Duke.

"You've been friends for years," said Tea.

"Um, well we were just renewing our relationship," said Tristan.

"Okay… sure," said Mai.

"So… What are you guys up to, tonight?" asked Duke.

"Well, we're all headed to my place," said Yugi.

"Agh, we'd love to come," said Tristan.

"Let's get going then," said Yugi.

The friends left the shop and walked on to the street to find two boys wrestling in the street. One was dressed like a dinosaur and the other was dressed like a bug, It was obvious to the gang who the two boys were.

"Rex, don't I look sexy in this costume? It's really showing off my antennas."

"Oh yeah, Weavil. You look so good in that. We're gonna make great super models. I'm so glad we're auditioning for that Taco Bell commercial. They said they needed two short guys with attitude. They said to be creatuve so what's not to love about a dinosaur and a cock roach?"

"I'm a grass hopper!"

"Whatever," insisted Rex.

"Giimme some of that pot!" shouted Weavil.

"Alright, here," and Rex passed the marijuana to Weavil for a smoke."

"Agh, I can see my name in lights. I have a helmet shaped like a lad bug and a septer with an amber beetle on top. I'm the king of the insect kingdom. Oh look, it's the magical flying pro wrestler from Fiji. He's gonna massage our asses. We sure do need one, right Rex?"

"Yeah, gimme back that reefer," demanded Rex.

"Make me!" said Weavil.

"Really? Alright," and Rex grabbed the pot. Weavil attempted to snatch it back, but Rex took Weavil's glasses and threw them, but his aim sucked so they didn't go far. Rex then pulled down Weavi's pants and revealed Weavil's daddy long leg shaped thong. The blinded Weavil then attempted to run away, but he tripped over his own pants. Rex began to laugh, but became extremely horny at the sight of Weavil. From out of nowhere, Mako Tsunami threw a dead swordfish directly at Weavil's butt.

"Whale hole!" shouted Mako. Weavil began screaming and fell down again while Rex pulled the swordfish out of Weavil's butt hole.

"That's for trying to destroy the world with Dartz!" shouted Mako who then ran away.

"Is it out? Is it out?" questioned Weavil.

"Yeah, you're fine. Come on, let's go jump in a chocolate fountain or something and steal lollipops from little kids."

"Alright," said Weavil and they walked away.

Yugi and his friends were disturbed by what they just saw. They then proceeded to Yugi's house. It was a Friday night and they were going to party. It was fun, fun, fun. They entered Yugi's house.

"Grandpa, I'm home. I brought my friends."

"Oh Yugi," said Grandpa. "I'm glad your home. I lost my favorite hat and I can't find it. It's blue and has kuriboh on it."

"Like the one you're wearing, grandpa?"

"Oh. I didn't notice that. Thank you, Yugi. Go have fun."

"Alright. Let's go upstairs." The group went upstairs to the living room and all of a sudden, Rebecca, Serenity, Ishizu, Bakura, Marik, and Odion jumped out from behind the couch and shouted "surprise!"

"Agh, what is this?" asked Yugi.

"Your surprise party," said Tea.

"But… it's not my birthday said Yugi.

"Well, we know you've been really sad since Atem left so we decided to throw you a surprise party," said Joey!

"Yeah and we're gonna make this party extremely sexy," said Duke as he winked at Tristan, whom winked back.

"Oh Yugi, we love you so much!" said Rebecca as she ran over and hugged Yugi.

"Ugh, thanks, Rebecca," said Yugi.

"Yugi are you gonna stand there or are we gonna start this party?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, let's party," smiled Yugi.

"Alright, Yug. Come here, little buddy!" shouted Joey as he grabbed Yugi and noogied him.

The disco ball started spinning and everyone started dancing. Ishizu lifted up her shirt without exposing her breasts and started belly dancing, Tea brought out a cake, Bakura and Marik made out on the floor, Odion whipped his hair back and forth, Serenity jumped up and down and danced next to Ishizu, and Mai jumped up on the coffee table with a microphone and began singing "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett. Rebecca (whom was playing keyboard), Joey (whom was playing drums), and Duke (whom was playing electric guitar) were all behind her. Tristan tugged at Duke's pants. Yugi stood there smiling. He was surrounded by all his friends and felt so happy.

"Agh, I'm so glad I have such great friends," said Yugi.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Weavil was chasing Mokuba with a jar and some tweezers. Mokuba was screaming. "Seto, help me!

"Just let me collect your lice so I can keep them as pets!" shouted Weavil.

"SETO!" screamed Mokuba.


End file.
